


[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（十二）

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]坠入爱河的倒计时 [10]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（十二）

48

没有走不到天明的黑夜。

但科学家们又在试图验证，即使是时间也会有尽头。

那么如果存在可能，人类漫长旅途的终点将是一个永恒的黑夜。

49

剛胡乱裹着沾上了各种不明液体的被单从房间里走出来。这一整夜他都没能离开房间，光一大约是想干死他以确保他没有可能离开自己。Omega的眼睛还肿着，头发被Alpha亲手扯得乱七八糟，后颈的伤口尚未来得及结痂，腿间尽是粘腻——距离上一次被光一中出也不过十几分钟。他闻起来都是苦的。

这场脱出控制的性事让双方都累得不轻。光一此刻正趴在剛的床上爆睡，怀里还抱着满是Omega信息素的枕头。

“天亮了啊。”剛看着照亮楼梯的光，喃喃自语。

还以为再也不会亮了呢。

“太太。”吉田站在楼梯下看向剛。他实在放心不下，于是一大早就回来宅子。一屋子的信息素和客厅里的狼藉都在诉说昨天晚上发生了怎样荒唐的事情，而此刻堂本剛憔悴的模样更是证明了现实只会比想象更恐怖。

看来少爷也没有能记住太太已经怀孕四个月，性事上要十分克制的。

剛看向管家，试图挤出一个笑容来安慰他。

“太太，”管家叹了口气，“难过的时候不笑也可以的。”

不是这样的。剛想说话，可经过一夜，他的嗓子已经完全哑掉，像一把废柴，再也说不出什么了。

但真的不是难过，我其实还挺开心的。虽然很难堪，但多亏了这样的难堪，我才能看清自己的心。

现在的我很喜欢那个叫堂本光一的男人。曾经以为只是依靠，是无奈，是心软，才会对他有了好感。可喜欢也就是这样的东西，是很多很多感情融在一起才会诞生的新的感情。

他容许我恨他，还接住了恨着他的我。

明明我也挡住了他前行的路，他却牵着我想带我一起向前走，还愿意给我一个家。

剛扶着栏杆一级级台阶向下走。肚子挡住了视线，他只能伸脚去试探，时不时还拽一下床单以裹好狼狈的身体。

他走去堂本光生的佛龛前，一点点蹲下跪坐好。吉田为他点上一炷香，然后退下。偌大一个家，今天只有他一个仆人，要做事情太多。

照片里的男人仍然笑着。

50

昨天，吓着您了吧。

我也吓了一跳呢。

一直以来都只看到光一温柔的样子，没有想到原来他也会有这样可怕的一面。

不过如果是我，应该也会像他一样。您在天上一定很明白光一的想法，我也是一样的。

无论是谁对自己喜欢的人，都有独占欲。我不希望有人在光一身边绕，光一也不会喜欢我身边的追求者。但因为从一开始我就害怕失去，就担心会一场空，于是始终都在模糊边界，才引起了这样的麻烦。

对自己没有信心，连带着对光一也没有了信心。光一他，并不是在生气，是很悲伤才会那样做。

他一定是觉得被背叛，被抛弃了吧。即便我没有这样的想法，即使他也知道我的想法，还是会害怕。

人在幸福的时候才最容易陷入恐慌。

就像您突然离开我的时候，我也不知道要怎么从您为我编织的美梦里醒来一样。

所以请不要认为我受了委屈，虽然以那种样子出现在您面前很失礼，可它又的确必要。

如果还想要与光一相爱，我就必须同过去做一个切割。

其实心里也清楚，您绝不会希望因为自己的事困住我。但，人生就是到处都是的不如意啊，做不到每件事情都可以随心所欲。哪怕它也是您的希望，世俗仍然会让它变得难以实现。

您了解我，知道我对那些名义，并没有什么期待。谁的太太，哪个集团的董事长夫人这样的，都是可有可无。只是现在我已经舍弃了心中的枷锁，自认没有做错事，终于敢坦荡去喜欢光一了。

认为您不会对此有异议是我一厢情愿的猜测，倘若您并不是这么想的，也请只惩罚我一个人。

光一没有做错什么，我和他的孩子也没有做错。

今天还是失礼的样子，不过，就请您再原谅这一回吧。

51

剛敲响御铃，结束一场有些漫长的跨时空对话。

吉田端了一杯糖水上前给他，他一仰头就喝了。但糖水不润嗓子，剛连谢谢都难说。

客厅的痕迹管家都收拾得七七八八，不过这些本来也不是需要剛挂心的事。他无言地跪坐在地上，吉田想扶他起来，他也摇头拒绝了。

“太太和少爷解释好了吗？”吉田问剛。

解释好了吗？剛垂首，根本无法回答这个问题。床单遮盖之下，他的乳头都被光一咬破了，不小心擦到便疼。

以后自己的孩子吃奶时，可千万不要像他光一爸爸一样凶。

凡事都有过程，管家叹了口气，架住剛将他硬扶了起来。“地上凉，太太要注意身体。”他说。

剛心里还记挂着楼上的人，他只靠着沙发坐了片刻就起身要回房间。

“建桑，等会儿放点吃的在房门口。”他嘱咐完吉田，又裹着床单踏上了楼梯。

剛挺直了腰背，沾着脏污床单拖在他身后跟随步伐扫过一级级台阶。他的背影在吉田眼里，仿佛一位即便赴死也绝对不失身份的末世皇后。

光一还没醒来，但已经翻了个身。剛离开时给他盖上的被子又掉地了。

他像个孩子，剛想着，俯身把被子拾起来抖抖灰，又给光一盖好。

光一睡觉的习惯一直不变，会抱着东西把头死命往被子里埋。剛丢开床单躺回床上，把自己也裹进被子里。光一像是闻着了熟悉的桃香，之前还死死抱着的枕头一伸胳膊就扔出了被窝，然后抱住了自己的Omega。

剛忍不住笑，想这人果然是个大男孩——有些一根筋认死理，但认准了就会坚持贯彻，绝不半途而废。

剛身边经商的朋友不少，和光一这样出身世家的也不是没有。或许是商场里不必明说的规则，那些人身上或多或少都沾着商人特有的精明与圆滑。

为了利益，弯弯腰低低头算什么。就算是人生信条，甲方一句话的事也就改了，照样谈笑风生，友谊长存。

不倒翁一样，在金钱与人情组成的网络中蛇一般穿梭滑行，屹立不倒。

或许在公司里的光一与在自己面前的光一并不相同，他会是一位合格的商人，拿得起放得下，懂得一切以大局为先。可剛总觉得，光一与小山那种太子爷之流不一样。他活了三十多年，深知这个社会从来就不会像电视剧里演的那样坚持正义真理的一方最终取得胜利。相反，不管有什么坚持，有什么理想，只想着公平正义而不懂得变通就一定会被人踩下去。

他是这么从人心险恶种走过来的，光一应当也是一样。

但，至少，堂本光一是会先皱一下眉头的人。

在试图寻找别的方法无果之后，在做那些不情愿做也不得不做的事情之前，他会皱眉头。

这已经弥足珍贵。

指尖划过光一的脸，又划到他的下巴——青色的胡茬冒出来了，再划过高挺的鼻梁。剛坏心地捏了下他的鼻子，果然光一脸立刻就皱成了一团。

Alpha的补眠被人搅和了，正有些烦躁。但一睁眼就是剛笑嘻嘻的脸，脾气一瞬就被安抚了。

光一不知道他笑什么，但也跟着一起傻笑。剛故意装作嫌弃：“你喝酒了还不洗澡，好臭哦。”

是这样吗？还没完全睡醒的Alpha努力地像小狗一样耸着鼻子闻，好像是有那么点。

完了，要被讨厌了！

他一紧张，昨天晚上的记忆就跟着一起涌进脑海争先恐后地回放。

剛看着光一脸由红转白再转红，不用猜也知道他在想什么。他身上还留着光一送给他的新鲜印记和伤口，那是全部证据。

“脖子。”光一想去触碰Omega的后颈，被他躲开了。

“别碰，还是破的。”

“很疼吗？”

“不疼，”剛拱进Alpha怀里，“只要你不生气，就不疼。”

哪还能生的了气，装都装不出来。

52

光一不是个话多的人，所以他喜欢听剛说话。

剛说起杰西，像是在说自己的弟弟。说他像个跟屁虫，但是个好孩子。就是眼光很奇怪，明明长得又高又帅，却喜欢着自己这么个年纪也大长得也没有年轻小姑娘好看的Omega。

“喂。”堂本光一不乐意了。

剛耸耸肩：“那你解释解释他为什么喜欢我？”

这怎么能和你解释？光一被噎得回不了嘴，又是吹鼻子又是瞪眼。剛被他的反应逗得乐不可支，笑了半天。

“好了，不逗你。但信息素的事情还是要感谢他的。”

于是剛和他讲起自己以前信息素不安定的事。虽然剛讲得轻描淡写，不过是信息素突然无法控制造成恐慌，杰西及时帮他注射抑制剂又给他送水服药才稳定下来。但想想也知道，一个未被标记的Omega在公共场合突然信息素爆发会有怎样的危险。

剛掰了块小饼干塞进光一嘴里：“就是那个时候他知道我的信息素味道的，至于那些话……我真的不知道他会这么说。”

光一忙着嚼饼干，说不出什么来。

他其实也没什么想说的了，因为只要剛愿意说，他就都愿意相信。

想想之前还在怀疑剛要与父亲结婚的目的，光一就很惭愧。那些剛为了这具Omega的身体而吃过的苦头，并不少于他小时候为了活下来所经历的折磨。

“但是，都过去了。对吧？”剛把玩着光一的手。倒是没有什么特别的，既没有很修长也不是多么骨节分明，就是普通男人的手。

可看起来就是要比一般人的手更有力，也更情色。

光一有一搭没一搭地跟着应。剛又被他逗笑了，问他：“知道我在说什么吗？”

“在说……没事了？”

“也不是完全没事吧？”剛坐起身来，露出了圆滚滚的肚子，“这个，可还没出来呢。”

Omega的肚子里住着个厉害家伙，堂本光一曾亲身体会过。他把手放在剛的肚皮上，能感觉到里面确实有个小生命在成长。

“建桑连儿童房都准备好了，”剛也跟着一起摸了摸肚子，“他已经开始期待了吧。”

这宅子里的确很久都没有新生命到来了，管家有些兴奋也在意料之中，尤其堂本光一和姐姐都是吉田看着长大的。送走了老爷如今又要迎来小小姐或者小少爷，对吉田而言这或许是最能让他感到安慰的事情了。

“我也很期待，”光一起身拥抱住剛，“我真的又有一个家了。”

53

“你失联一天，我以为堂本光一杀了你。”大野下午来做客。名义上是做客，实际上是放心不下昨天电联之后就再也没有消息的剛。正巧赶上堂岛为剛做检查，他便隔着帘子和剛聊天。

“出什么事了吗？”堂岛试图加入话题。

“没什么。”剛将他隔离出对话范围。

堂岛悻悻地看着显示器：“孩子好像睡着了。”

大野凑过来眯着眼睛看：“怎么看出来的？”

“一般这种姿态的胎儿都是睡眠状态，不存在说怎么看出来的。”

医生说话听不懂也正常。大野仔细看了半天也没看出这孩子像剛还是像光一，他放弃抵抗，在屏幕上方一堆英文里试图找一个自己能认得出的英文单词。

“Male的话是男孩？”他问堂岛。

“是呀，”堂岛一不留神就应了话，沉默两秒后他试图用搞笑来掩饰失言，“但是机器检测准确率不高的啦。好几次显示Male但生出来的是女孩呢。”

剛躺在床上不吱声。他倒是挺喜欢男孩的，不过光一似乎是说过想要女儿……

他暗暗期待起了机器检测结果有误。

大野明白自己提到了不该提及的东西，下意识地从口袋里拿出手机想找点别的话题以转移尴尬气氛。

但天公不作美，手机上头条便是“堂本光一氏结婚发表”。

“堂本光一结婚了？”他惊讶地脱口而出。

哈啊？这次不仅是堂岛，连剛都懵住了。

什么情况？大野与堂岛面面相觑。

以大野的理解，昨天堂本光一还在为杰西的事情生气，甚至给他一种堂本剛生命危在旦夕的恐慌感。

以堂岛的理解，堂本剛还没有解开自己的心结，和堂本光一不过将就过日。

所以，和堂本光一结婚的并不是……？

“是怎么说的？”剛急急地问。

大野赶紧点开来读：“堂本集团下午三点发布内部公告称，董事长堂本光一氏于今日下午递交了结婚届。据关系者消息，堂本光一的结婚对象已经怀孕，并且进入安定期。”

那就是说，和堂本光一结婚的就是……

“小剛你已经和光一君结婚了？”堂岛疑惑。

“我……”剛犹豫半天，“不知道啊……”

中午用完餐，堂本光一就去公司了。剛小憩一会儿后堂岛就来了，之后大野也来了，他压根想不起来自己什么时候和光一结婚了。

别说结婚了，求婚都没有，结婚届更是连影子都没见着。

“所以他单方面和你结婚了？”大野总结到。

那……应该是吧。剛撇撇嘴，表示自己什么都不知道。

虽然堂本剛也从来没想过要拥有什么身份，他清楚这只会给光一和他，还有他们的孩子带来数不清的麻烦。但是堂本光一用这样的方式来告知所有有所怀疑或者有所想法的人要离他们远一点，他觉得，挺帅的。

“那祝贺你了，堂本太太。”大野笑着说。这话他曾经当玩笑说过，哪想到竟然成了真。

可这也不是坏事。

54

宣布了婚讯的董事长是悄悄回家的，吉田暗示他剛心情不是很好，在房间里休息。光一很无奈，但不后悔。

喜欢的人就必须要栓在身边才安心。如果拴在身边还不够，那就再敲个章。

剛侧躺在床上装睡。他闻着那熟悉的味道靠近自己，然后被人拉住了左手，接着是一个凉凉的金属环套上了……

他一惊，猛地坐起来开灯。

果然是光一。

而左手的无名指上已经被套上了一枚戒指。

光一单膝跪在地上，笑容像极一个犯了错而不好意思的孩子。

他对剛扬了扬手里的戒指盒。

“我来补票了。”

End.


End file.
